Mario and Sonic: Heroes Unite!-Ghetto Remix!
by Ghettoficator
Summary: A tale of two heroes from different dimensions working together to stop a common foe... told in a ghetto standpoint, you know what I'm saying peeps.
1. Chapter 1

**$Mario and Sonic: Heroes Unite! Ghetto Style$**

**-The Mario World Saga-**

_**$Chapter 1: Da Eggman Attacks!$**_

* * *

**_Empire City_**

It was a f***** beautiful day in Empire City. The sky was clear, and aint no cloud anywhere in sight. The sun was shinin brightly down on the high-rise metropolis city, you know what I'm sayin. It was like any other day. Blinging Lowriders with spinnarims were driving around the streets, people were minding their own business, birds were flying around...

...and a blue hedgehog was running on the rooftops. Da Fuck

"Yeah! This is f****** perfect!" Sonic shouted out. His stage name was Spinspammer Supa Sonic, and he was a known rapper throughout He jumped from building to building. He enjoyed running at high speeds. With the wind against his face, he didn't feel like stopping. Until...

The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop. He sniffed the air.

"Do I smell fried chicken?" He looked below him. Sure enough, there was a Popeye'sdown on the sidewalk.

Fried Chicken! One of Sonic's favourite foods! "Maybe I could take a small break." He said to himself, and jumped off the roof of the building, landing in front of the Popeyes. "One box of eight piece please!"

The Popeye's worker, startled at first, happily prepared the fried chicken. "That will be 50 rings, Mr. Sonic!"

Sonic took out 50 rings from his pocket and handed it to the worker, getting the eight piece he'd bought. He thanked the vendor and started walking, eating his chicken.

"Man, these things never get old." he said. He took a bite out of his chicken. He decided to look around the street for a bit. He browsed a few shops. There were clothing shops, pet shops, a cafe, nothing much that looked interesting to him. On the other hand, there was strip clubs, music stores, and break dancers, you know, cool things

By the time he got to the corner of da Compton street, he had finished his chili dog. Wiping some of the chili off his face, he prepared for another run.

"SONIC!" someone shouted. He turned around. No one looked like he was calling him.

"I must be hearing things." he said to himself. Shrugging it off, he did a few quick stretches.

"SONIC! UP HERE Foo!" the voice called out. Startled, he looked again. No one.

"Is this a joke or something dawgs?" he said, scratching his head. "Wait, is that an airplane I hear?" He looked above him. It was Tails, who was piloting the Tornado II above him.

"Hi Sonic!" shouted Tails. He waved to Sonic.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted. He waved back. "It's been awhile." He grinned. It was about a month since their last adventure, and Sonic was happy to see his fox buddy again. He noticed something. Someone else was in the Tornado. In the passenger seat, was a familiar pink hedgehog, who was looking at him with her light, green eyes. It was Amy.

He stopped waving. "Looks like you brought Amy along with you."

She waved back at him. "Don't act all surprised, Sonic."

He smiled. "Well anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were at my house, watching the news, and one of the reports caught our attention." Tails explained. "It seems Eggman is causing havoc in the city's park!"

"Eggman?" Sonic wasn't all too surprised. He crossed his arms. "Hehe! Finally! I haven't had any good action all day! This'll be fun!" He did a spin-dash up one of the buildings and landed on the wing of the Tornado. "Okay Tails, fly us there!"

"Alright! Hang on tight." Tails started to fly the Tornado towards the Empire City's park, West Park.

"So, what's Eggman doing here in the city?" asked Sonic, keeping balance on the wing.

"The reporters never found out." Amy answered. "But we know he's caused a lot of damage and is scaring the people around that area."

Typical Eggman. Sonic thought. When is that guy going to give up?

They flew above the high-rising rooftops, going between buildings, twisting and turning. People were were in awe at the sight. Soon, they arrived at West Park. The park had lots of trees layed out. The grass was lush and green, with pathways for joggers to run on. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the park, spouting out water like a man having an orgasm, no homo.

Sure enough, there was Eggman, piloting his Egg Hornet. He had a few Egg Pawns on the ground, scaring away people who came by.

"Hohoho!" the evil scientist laughed. "Yo city people, let me rap to you, I may be a white rapper but I aint as weird as Al foo. Look at you fools running like cowards, but you will bow to me when I win the awards!.

" Yo Eggman!" Sonic shouted from the Tornado. "Stop harassing everyone, yo aint cool, and those rhymes were whack!"

Eggman noticed Sonic and his friends, flying on the Tornado. "Well, if it isn't Sonic, my favourite hedgehog! Those rhymes, by the way, were dope, and you can call me the Eggmeister Supreme!"

"Heh! No need to dazzle me, Eggman!" Sonic said, waving his finger at him. "Flattering aint gonna help you!"

"Being your cocky self, ain'tt, Sonic?" Eggman taunted. "You remember my Egg Hornet, don't you?" The Egg Hornet was the Egg Mobile with three large engines attached to it. It was capable of firing missiles and plunging itself into the ground. "I call it, the Egg Hornet 2.0!"

"What's so different about it foo?" Tails asked.

"I've improved the engine speed, making it able to go 1.5x faster than before!"

Sonic jumped off the Tornado's wing, and landed on the ground near the group of Egg Pawns. "Ha! I'm still faster than that hunk-a-junk!"

"Sonic! Be careful!" Amy called out. Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Amy! Sonic's got this!" assured Tails.

"Charge! My Egg Pawns!" Eggman commanded. The group of Egg Pawns all ran towards Sonic at once, prepared to take out the hedgehog.

"Too easy!" Sonic exclaimed. He jumped up into the air, and did a Homing Attack on one Egg Pawn, then another, then another. Each gave out an explosion, with parts flying in all directions. Sonic destroyed every one of them. He landed on the ground and pretended to yawn.

"Is that all you got? That was pretty boring."

"I've only just begun!" Eggman pushed a button on the Egg Hornet's control pad. Suddenly, missiles shot out and homed in on Sonic.

"Sonic! Watch out!" yelled Tails.

Sonic dodged the first missile with ease. He quickly jumped on to the second missile and jumped off it, making it fall to the ground. He did a Homing attack on the third missile, which exploded on impact.

"Not enough for you?" Eggman said. He pushed another button on the control pad. Suddenly, two large spikes popped out of the front of the Egg Hornet. "All systems, full power!" He aimed the ship towards Sonic, and charged towards him. Sonic, reacting quickly, got out of the ships way. The ship plunged deep into the ground.

"Gah! The ship's stuck!" Eggman realized. He tried all his might to get the ship out of the ground. Sonic, taking the opportunity, jumped on to the Egg Hornet, taunted in front of Eggman, and quickly did a Homing Attack on the cockpit area. The ship made a malfunctioning noise.

"Ooooh, you brat!" shouted Eggman. "You'll pay for this!" He finally got the Egg Hornet out of the ground. Quickly, he locked on to the Tornado, and fired a barrage of missiles towards it.

"Tails! Watch out!" Amy warned, pointing at the missiles.

Tails steered the Tornado II, doing a barrel roll, out of the missiles path. "Phew! That was close."

Eggman didn't hesitate. He fired another group of missiles at them. Tails tried to dodge them, but unfortunately, one of the missiles hit the Tornados left wing.

"Tails! Amy!" shouted Sonic. He could only watch the plane plummet to the ground.

"This doesn't look good!" said Tails. He tried all he could to pull the plane up, but it didn't work.

"Tails! Do something!" shouted Amy.

"I'm trying!"

BOOM!

The Tornado hit the ground, nose first. Luckily, Tails and Amy didn't get hurt.

"Haha! Bulls eye!" exclaimed Eggman. He clapped his hands together.

Sonic ran to the fallen Tornado, checking on his friends. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Tails assured. "Good thing I installed those extra-sturdy seat belts to soften the landing."

Sonic gave a small grin. He saw Tails as a brother to him, and was glad he was okay. "Come on guys, get out of there." He helped Tails out, then proceeded to help Amy out. But as he was doing that, Eggman fired another barrage of missiles.

"Try getting out of this one!" Eggman shouted.

"Hurry!" Amy said. Sonic saw the missiles closing in, and quickly took off Amy's seat belt. He carried her out, and picked up Tails. He rushed away from the Tornado and dropped them near the parks fountain. Right after that, the missiles hit the Tornado, causing a large explosion.

Eggman banged on his control pad. "Gah! I missed!"

Tails looked at the remains of the Tornado, then wiped his forehead. "That was an even closer one! Thanks Sonic."

Amy hugged Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, That was really heroic of you!"

Sonic sweat dropped. "Um, it aint no biggie."

"Done hugging your girlfriend, Sonic?" taunted Eggman. He got the Egg Hornet ready for another charge attack.

"Alright guys, stay here, and Ill fight Eggman, who aint gonna be getting a girlfriend. Not in this life, and not in the next" Sonic ran towards Eggman. Eggman aimed his ship and charged towards him. Sonic jumped out of the ships way and the Egg Hornet got stuck in the ground again.

"Damn! I have to fix this doohickey!" Eggman argued to himself. He tried to get the Egg Hornet out, but failed to do so.

Sonic landed a few feet in front of the Egg Hornet."Okay, Eggman! Time to finish this!" told Sonic. He started to spin-sash in place. A group of small lights started to fly around him. After he stopped spin-dashing, he was encircled with light orbs.

"What's he doing?" asked Amy. She never saw Sonic do this move before.

"He's preparing for the Light Attack." Tails replied. "It can take out multiple enemies at once. This will surely take out Eggman's Egg Hornet!"

"Get ready, Eggman!" Sonic taunted.

Just as Sonic was about to unleash the Light Attack, something completely ironic happened. Right behind Sonic, a huge dark hole appeared. It swirled around in place, making a loud rumbling noise.

"Sonic! Watch out!" called out Tails.

Sonic looked behind him, making the Light Attack charge fade away. He stepped back. "Whoa! What is this thing?"

Eggman looked up from his ship. "What kind of force is that?"

The dark hole started to rumble louder and louder. Bright lights started to flash from it. It started to suck everything from it. The grass nearby it, leaves from the trees, they all started to get sucked in.

Sonic crouched down, bracing himself by holding on to the ground. "Man! This thing is trying to suck us in!"

"I an't never seen anything like this before!" shouted Eggman. He tightened his seat belt.

Tails and Amy held onto the fountains side. They watched as the water flowed out and got sucked into the dark hole.

"Tails! What's going on?" Amy asked. She had to shout because of the loud rumble the dark hole kept making.

"I don't know!" Tails replied. He had no idea what was happening.

"Tails! Amy! Are you guys alright?" yelled Sonic.

They didn't hear him. Tails feet started to lift off the ground and pointed to the dark hole. He hung on for his dear life.

"Waaaah! I don't think I can hang on much longer!" he shouted out. He couldn't hang on any longer. His hands slipped off the fountain and flew into the dark hole.

"Aaaaaaah!" Tails shouted. A bright light erupted when Tails entered the dark hole.

"Tails!" shouted Amy. She was shocked to see his friend get sucked in. Before she realized, her feet got lifted off the ground. Amy hung on. She clenched her teeth, hoping not to get sucked in. She was loosing her grip. She knew, sooner or later, she'd get sucked in. "Sonic! Help!"

"Amy! Just hold on tighter like you having sex!" Sonic shouted back. He couldn't do anything. If he tried to move, he would surely get sucked into the dark hole.

"Hoho! Luckily, my ship is stuck in the ground!" Eggman taunted. Suddenly, his Egg Hornet started to shake. It was getting pulled out of the ground. A part of the engine got sucked into the dark hole. "Huh? What Da Faque is this?" Eggman gasped.

"Looks like luck just turned around for you!" grinned Sonic.

"I would say the same thing to your girlfriend!" Eggman pointed to Amy, who only had one hand holding onto the fountain.

"Amy!" yelled Sonic. "Hold on just a little bit longer!"

Amy tried to hold on, but her hand gave in. She lost her grip, and was now flying into the dark hole.

"SOOONIIIC!" she shouted before entering the dark hole. Another bright light flashed once she entered the dark hole.

"Oh no, AMY!" Sonic shouted back. He couldn't believe it. His two friends, gone. All because of a dark hole that went trippin.

This is really ironic. he thought to himself. Just as I was about to finish Eggman, a dark hole decides to pop by and suck my friends in like a little bich. Just great.

Before he realized, the pull got stronger. He grabbed on to the grass near him, but ended up pulling it out.

"Looks like this is it." said Eggman, in a disappointed voice. "My plan ruined, all because of a giant, dark hole!" Suddenly, the Egg Hornet got pulled out of the ground and got sucked into the dark hole, along with Eggman in it.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Eggman screamed. Another birght flashed emitted from the dark hole.

"Whoa! Didn't expect that!" Sonic shouted. The pull of the dark hole grew stronger. Sonic started to lose grip on the ground.

_"This is it."_ he thought. "_Looks like I'm done."_

He closed his eyes and let go. He lost his grip from the ground. He tumbled into the dark hole. Right when he entered, the dark hole gave another bright flash, and soon disappeared. There was a silence in the air. The people of Empire City was shocked at what they just saw. Thei biggest Mc and his partners were gone.

Sonic The Hedgehog signed out to his peeps in Empire City on this day and age...

.

..

...

_To be continued!_

* * *

_**Da Faque?! Sonic gone forever? Nah, I just playin yall, he be back again foos next chapter.**_

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, my peeps, dis da first chapter of my ghettoified story. Tune in next time to expereince mo of this flavofied story**

**Piece out dawgs!**

**-Ghettoinator**

**_I do not own any Mario or Sonic related characters. They are property of Nintendo and Sega_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_$Chapter 2: Battle With Big Bow-Wow!$_**

**_Mushroom Kingdom..._****_  
_**

It was a clear, and f***** sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the land were everybody be trippin you know what I'm sayin. The Mushroom Kingdom be growing the finest, biggest, and juciest mushrooms, makin it a tourist destination for them drug dealers. Back on topic though, everything was at peace. Goombas, walking mushrooms, were walking around, Piranha Plants, walkin plants, were bopping up and down pipes, and Paratroopas, flying turtles, flew freely in the skies. D*** this world was made by someone on drugs.

Out in the Mushroom Plains, a heroic plumber, a drug dealer who came to the land from a toilet to get high on mushrooms, was giving chase, trying to rescue a prostitute princess from the clutches from an evil Koopa King pimp.

"MARIO! HELP ME!" yelled out the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. It seemed that the world was ruled by a prostitute. Wicked!

"BWAHAHA! Come on, Mario dawg! Run faster, if you want to save yo princess so bad!" taunted Bowser, also known as Big Bow-Wow the Pimp King. He was escaping in his Koopa Clown Car, holding Peach captive along with him. He had the drug-dealer-plumber running after him.

Mario let out a small grunt. He wasn't letting Bow-wow take Peach, again!

Bow-Wow, who was determined not to let his arch-rival win again, fumbled inside his Koopa Clown Car and took out a Ba-bomb. "GWAHAHA! This should slow you down a bit!" He chucked the explosive towards Mario.

Mario, seeing the Ba-bomb get thrown at him, jumped out of the way. The Ba-bomb missed, exploding on the ground.

"Hmph! I just warmin up, Vanilla Ice!" growled Bowser. He stopped the Koopa Clown Car in it's flight, still letting it float in the air.. "It's time to end this, Mario!" He fumbled around again in his Koopa Clown Car and took out a few Mecha-Koopas, hand-made from the Ghetto Mines, and threw them towards Mario. The plumber swiftly dodged each of them.

"Sh!t! I missed!"

Knowing just what to do, Mario stomped on one of the Mecha-Koopas, which made it flip upside-down. He grabbed it and flung it towards the floating Koopa Clown Car. It hit, causing the flying machine to shake a bit.

"Good job, Mario!" cheered Peach.

Bowser, who wasn't going to let Mario win no princess, decided to change the battle up a bit. "Damn! You got a lucky shot foo! Now, time to make things mo interesting!" The Koopa King let out a short roar. Suddenly, the face in the front of the Koopa Clown Car changed. It's eyes gave out a menacing stare, making it look like an angry motha-focka.

The Koopa Clown Car started to bounce up and down on the ground, like one of them bouncy inflatable balls. It bounced towards Mario.

Mario let out a small, "Oh-sh!t" and started to run. He knew he didn't want to get squished. Especially since the Clown Car had a sharp blades at the bottom.

"Mario! Run!" shouted Peach.

"Time for them plumber flap-jacks!" Bowser growled.

Mario kept running. He looked around him, trying to find something in the plains to help him.

"Aha!" exclaimed Mario. In the distance, he saw a useful drug, a Fire Flower, propped up on a floating block. He headed towards it.

Bowser, confused to why Mario changed direction, checked to see where he was headed. "A Fire Flower?" Bowser laughed. "What you gonna do with that, smoke it? Just give up Mario foo, you know I gonna win!"

The Clown Car bounced faster. Mario got into a sprint. He was a few feet away from the Fire Flower.

Bowser had a trick up his sleeve. He stopped the Koopa Clown Car from bouncing and let out another short roar. All of a sudden, Two bazookas popped out at the sides of the Koopa Clown Car. He pointed to Mario. "Go! Bullet Bills!"

BOOM!

Two Bullet Bills shot out from the cannons.

"Mario! Look out!" Peach warned. Mario looked behind him. The Bullet Bills were closing in on him. Quickly, he jumped high into the air. The Bullet Bills collided into each other, giving out an explosion.

Bow-wow slammed on his Koopa Clown Car. "Man! That plumber always has to make me pissed!"

Mario landed on top of the floating block. He picked up the Fire Flower and held it high into the air. Then, a moment later, he took the drug. His clothes started to flash. His blue ovaralls changed into a dark red colour, while his red sweater and trademark hat changed into a bright white.

He was now Fire Mario!( And he was trippin).

Bow-wow let out a small smirk. "You think some _teeny weeny _fireballs gonna stop me?" He laughed. "I got something that is even mo better! And a lot cooler!" The Koopa King let out another short roar. The face on the Clown Car started to change again. It's mouth opened, revealing a laser gun. Bow-wow pointed to Mario. "Go! Koopa Laser!"

The laser gun started to charge up. It gave out a loud whirring sound.

VOOOOOM!

The laser gun fired, giving out a powerful beam. Mario jumped off the floating block. The beam hit the block, disintegrating it in the process. The beam powered down. All it left was the pieces of the block, which fell to the ground.

"Hoo! Now you gotta admit, that was pretty awesome!"

Mario landed in front of the Koopa Clown Car.

"Bow-wow! You must stop this, niqqa!" he said.

Bowser crossed his arms. "What you gonna do bout it? I have your girl!"

Before he could realize it, Mario jumped onto his Koopa Clown Car.

"Hey! Get off! Niqqua!" demanded Bowser.

Mario took Peach out and jumped back onto the ground, putting the princess down as well.

Bowser went wide-eyed in shock. "Wha...How...You...But...Sh!t!" He gave out a big tantrum. "THAT AIN'T FAIR! I HAD THE UPPER HAND! HOW CAN U DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The Koopa King clenched his hands on the sides of the Clown Car, furious. "THAT'S IT, MARIO! I PHENNA ANNIHILATE YOU!" The Clown Car's laser gun started to charge again. "YOU GONNA REGRET BEATING ME FOR THE PAST YEARS!"

Mario, who was tired of Bowser's excessive arguing, calmly walked up to the Koopa Clown Car.

"HEY! WHAT YOU DOING?"

Mario pointed his hand towards the rotor.

" YOU PHENNA DO WHAT I THINK YOU PHENNA DO?"

Surely enough, Mario fired a fireball into the Clown Cars rotor. It hit, and the rotor started to spew out smoke. The Clown Car started to fly around in different directions.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" screamed Bowser. "I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING!" Mario and Peach watched as the Koopa Clown Car flew high towards the sky, out of sight.

Peach walked up to Mario. "Oh my. Do you think he'll be okay?"

Mario nodded. "He always does, doesn't he?"

Peach smiled. "Thank you again, Mario." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Mario let out a sigh. Suddenly, his Fire Flower power-up faded away, turning his clothes back to normal.

"We should get back to yo castle now, shouldn't we?" said Mario.

"Of course." replied Peach. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Toad Town, Princess Peach's Castle..._**

"Hey Mario! You back!" shouted Luigi. "And you rescued the Prostitute Princess too!"

Mario and Peach were back at the castle in Toad Town. Luigi was waiting on the castle moat. They walked up to him.

"Are you okay, hoe?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, Luigi." replied Peach. "Thank you for asking."

Luigi looked to Mario. "So! How was the fight with Pimp Bow-Wow? Was it exciting? Lot of punching foo?" He pulled a few punches in front of him.

Mario put his hands on his head and rolled his eyes. "Well, you could say it was different than usual. There was lots of fire, cannons and lasers!"

Luigi crossed his arms. "Aww, I shoulda came with you!" He shook his head, disappointed.

"Well, you could have!" Mario pointed out. "But you decided to run around the castle screaming, 'The Princess has been taken! The Princess has been taken, lika a fucquin wussy!"

Luigi sweat dropped. "Hey! You know me! I get scared easily!"

"Okay you guys, please, calm down." said Peach. "Why don't I go bake a cake for you two?"

Mario and Luigi nodded. "Sounds good!"

Peach smiled. "I'll get right onto it." She headed into the castle. The Mario Bros. could hear Toadsworth, a living mushroom, on the other side of the door, talking how glad he was to see the princess okay.

"Looks like we're bring another cake home!" exclaimed Luigi. "Peach's are the best!"

Mario agreed. "We should get into the castle and maybe help out a bit."

The Mario Bros. walked to the door. Suddenly, they heard one of the Toad guards shout. "Whoa! What's that in the sky?"

"I don't know. Looks like a comet!" replied another Toad guard. "And why is it blue?"]

The Mario Bros. heard their conversation. They looked at each other, then ran to the town square of Toad Town. They looked up. Sure enough, there was a blue comet, heading right towards Toad Town

"Oh! This...looks...bad!" Luigi said. He was a bit nervous. A part of him told him to run, while the other part told him to watch.

The blue comet got closer. It didn't really look big. But it was coming down, fast. Closer and closer it got. Everyone of Toad Town was watching, waiting to see where it might land.

"That comet is falling down really fast!" commented another one of the Toad guards.

In split second, the blue comet finally landed, right into the lake beside Toad Town. It made a big splash. Everyone ran to the lake, seeing what the comet was. The Mario Bros. joined the crowd.

"What it?" a Toad asked.

"Don't know, too far me see." said the Toad next to him.

" Look! Comet got arms!" shouted Luigi, joining in.

" Lookin like a person." another Toad noted. "Wait no, an animal! And it looks like it's drowning!"

What the blue comet left was a blue creature, who was flailing his arms in the water.

"Help! I'm drowning!" it shouted.

Mario, who heard it's call, jumped into the lake. He swam towards the creature.

"Hey, look! It's Mario!" a Toad yelled.

"Go Mario!" exclaimed Luigi.

Mario got to the blue creature and grabbed onto him. "Okay! Stop waving yo arms!" He argued. He swam back to shore, with the blue creature with him. They both walked through the crowd of Toads and back to the castle, with Mario helping him along the way.

It was wearing red shoes, with buckles on them. It was also wearing white gloves. The creature had what looked like quills. It had two quills on the back and also a tail. It also had six quills on it's head. It's ears were a triangle shape.

They got back to the front of Prostitute Peach's castle. One of the Toad guards got a towel for the creature. Everyone checked to see what it was. Mario took off his cap, which got wet (of course n!&& s_)_, and gave it to Luigi. He walked to the animal.

"Umm, what yo name?" Mario asked.

"I'm..." the creature shivered a bit from the cold. "I'm...Supa...Supa Sonic the Hedgehog.

...

...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Supa Sonic? In Mario's Drug land? Da fuck? Tune in to see some minglin my brotha!_

_**A**_**uthor**_** N**_**otes**: **My peeps! This is the second chapter so soon, you'll see another foos!****  
**

**I do not own any Mario or Sonic related characters. They are property of Nintendo and Sega.**


End file.
